Quite time yamamotogokudera
by ealikia
Summary: Yamamoto and gokudera having some quite time together  Yaoi


"Hey there you are Gokudera!" Yamamoto raced over to his boyfriend taking the seat on the opposite side of the table. Gokudera looked up stared then looked back down at his book. "What's wrong with you grumpy pants?" Yamamoto laughing at how cute his boyfriend looked with his glasses on. "Would you keep your fucking voice down we are in a library." Gokudera didn't even glance over trying to ignore the man on the other side. "Oh I see how it is." Yamamoto leaned other the table and softly whispered into his boyfriends ear "This is boring Dera, come play with me" Then nibbed his boyfriends ear" Gokudera slightly blushed, but that soon went away "Can't right now trying to research some stuff for the tenth." Yamamoto leaned back at his chair patiently waiting. "I have something better for you to research" smiling back Gokudera paid no attention to him; he's not getting want he wants.

Yamamoto bored out of his starting tapping his nails on the desk. And two evil eyes stared back at him. He stopped. Then he started playing with Gokudera's legs. The pair of eyes glanced back up. "Well your no fun Mr grumpy pants" Gokudera passed him a pen and a piece of paper. "Here entertain yourself." Yamamoto started to doodle, looking up ate Gokudera then continued to draw about ten minutes later he was done. And handed back to Gokudera of them doing sexual things to eachother. Then paper was soon thrown into the rubbish bin.

A dark aura crowded the boys. None other than the cloud guardian himself Hibari. The library become a dark haven. "There is a recycling bin for a reason; do you want to be bitten to death?"

Hibari picked up the piece of paper and started to open the piece of paper. "No don't do that you bas-" Too late Hibari's eyes were scanning the paper. "Ugh..sorry Hibari-san it's my fault I drew it and didn't take responsibility for it." Gokudera started to pack away his books to make a run for it, Yamamoto was planning the same thing. "Hmmm I think you drawing needs some work, in no way is Gokuderas that big" Hibari then placed the paper into the recycling bin. Before Gokudera could start raging Yamamoto put his hand over Gokuderas mouth. "I'm sorry Hibari-san, we will be going now." The two rushed out holding hands laughing.

"Best time I've spent in a library." Yamamoto laughing so everyone around them would stare. "Shut up because of you I didn't get to finish my research."

"Well now your got something better to research, let's go see a movie!"

"Only on these conditions: if we actually watch the movie, you're paying and I get to pick the movie" Yamamoto got Gokuderas hand and starting running "Fine by me, but that first one might not happen haha" Yamamoto laughing to himself

They stand outside Gokudera's one bedroom apartment.

Gokudera has a worried look on his face.

"Is something wrong Dera?"

Yamamoto looking even more worried.

Gokudera puts his hands in all of his pockets and sigh.

"I've left my keys inside the house."

Gokduera punches the door.

"Would you happen to have a spare one?"

"If I had a spare one we wouldn't be outside would we"

Yamamoto looks ashamed.

"Do you just want to ring up the real estate person?"

"I'll just go to the ladies house after she has finished work"

Gokudera starts heading down the hallway.

"Where are you going now?"

Yamamoto catching up to him.

"I need to cool down."

"Cool! I know the perfect place"

"One ticket"

He starts handing over the money.

"Aren't you going to pay for me?" Yamamoto shoots a puppy dog expression.

"Two tickets"

And he hands over more money that he didn't instead on using today.

The both head into the day spa.

Yamamotos idea for cooling down is a day spa.

Gokudera thought he was joking.

They look around the venue.

Soft music, water dripping, yoga mats, walls striped white and a program guild.

"This is so gay"

"I know you are but what am I?"

Yamamoto smiles and scans the program guild. Using his index finger showing Gokudera what

he would like to do.

Couples massage, couple mud bath, couples yoga ectera.

Anything with the word 'couple' or 'partner'

Gokudera stares in disprovable.

If Yamamoto didn't get on his hands and knees. If Gokudera didn't play so hard Yamamoto

would not have needed massage treatment. Much least be in a class full of heterosexual

and just girlfriend couples.

The instructor stares at the couple as they walk into the massage room. They take one of

the tables in the back row. Least looks that way.

Now to decide who goes first.

Or in other words who is going to be the one that's going to be touched up?

Before Gokudera could predict different outcomes Yamamoto goes to the changing rooms. He

stirps down and has a small towel around his wasit fully showing his tanned naked chest

and abbs.

He sees Gokudera staring at them as he walks closer.

"These are how I get the guys"

And slowly rubs up and down them.

"Hurry up and get on the table"

He gladly hops up on the table, faces down.

The instructor has a dummy to demonstrate how to massage the partner.

The instructor carefully puts massage oil onto Gokudera's hands. They both feel uneasy

about this.

They firstly have to massage shoulders. Being a couple massage this is going to get a bit

sexually.

Gokudera sits onto Yamamoto's back. As do all the other couples.

"I remember this position"

"Shut up"

His hands placed on Yamamotos shoulders, slowly moving his hands across his partner's shoulders.

"Hey! Stop pressing so hard!"

Gokudera just keeps on pressing harder.

"What am I your bitch?"

Low moans come from Yamamoto's mouth, and not the pleasure type.

"Shut up will you? People are staring"

Gokudera hops off Yamamoto's back.

"That really hurt"

Yamamoto said as he rubbed his own shoulders

"Teacher didn't teach me right. Hurry up and get changed"

"Are we leaving?"

Yamamoto hops off the table as well

"Let's just hurry up to the next thing we don't have all day"

"It's actually a day spa."

He got one of Gokuderas famous glares. Then he hurried to get changed.

"So couples mud bath now?"

"Whatever"

And everyone stared at them as they left the room.

"Would you like to share a mud bath or have one next to each other?" The lady asked.

"Let's share Gokudera!" Yamamoto happily decides.

"Is there a third option?"

"We will share one" Yamamoto says to the lady, she awkwardly stares then leads them to

their mud bath room.

"Hey don't look at me getting changed!" Gokudera shouts while pulling off his top.

Yamamoto doesn't obey and keeps staring from the mud bath.

Gokudera quickly jumps in after taking off the bottom half.

They both sit on opposite ends of the bath.

"Now how are two people supposed to be comfy in such a small bath?"

"Why don't you sit on me then?"

Gokudera doesn't seem to mind that idea and does so. His bare bottom on Yamamoto's

thighs.

His arms wrapped around Gokudera's stomach. Gokudera's head lying on Yamamoto's

shoulder. The atmosphere so gently, so vibrant.

"I'm bored"

"The soft music hasn't started playing yet"

"Oh is this where you bring all your girlfriends?"

Gokudera stands up ready to leave. He picks up his clothes. And a key with a skull key

ring drops into the mud bath.

"Would you get that for me?"

"One condition"

"Fuck that"

Gokudera puts his hand back in the tub. Only to meet another hand.

Yamamoto swings the keys around his finger in victory.

"What do you want?"

"To stay the night"

"You don't have spare underwear"

"I'll wear yours"

"I only have a single bed"

"I'll sleep on the floor"

"I don't want to cook for two"

"We can get takeout"

Gokudera slighty nods as he can not be fucked auguring with him all day and heads to the showers. Yamamoto glady goes and joins hims him.

"Victory"


End file.
